SCP-939
Summary SCP-939 are endothermic, pack-based predators which display atrophy of various systems similar to troglobitic organisms. The skins of SCP-939 are highly permeable to moisture and translucent red, owing to a compound chemically similar to hemoglobin. SCP-939 average 2.2 meters tall standing upright and weigh an average of 250 kg, though weight is highly variable. Each of their four limbs ends in three-fingered claws with a fourth, opposable digit, and are covered in setae which considerably augment climbing ability. Their heads are elongated, devoid of even vestigial eyes or eye sockets, and contain no brain casing. The jaws of SCP-939 are lined with red, faintly luminescent fang-like teeth, similar to those belonging to specimens of the genus Chauliodus, up to 6 cm in length, and encircled by heat-sensitive pit organs. Eyespots, sensitive to light and dark, run the length of their spined dorsal ridges. These spines may be up to 16 cm long and are believed to be sensitive to changes in air pressure and flow. SCP-939's primary method of luring prey is the imitation of human speech in the voices of prior victims, though imitation of other species and active nocturnal hunts have been documented. SCP-939 vocalizations often imply significant distress; whether SCP-939 understand their vocalizations or are repeating previously heard phrases is the subject of ongoing study. How SCP-939 acquire voices is not currently understood; specimens have been documented imitating victims despite never hearing the victim speak. Analysis of SCP-939 vocalizations cannot distinguish between SCP-939 and samples of known victims' voices. The use of biometric voice-recognition security or identification systems at any installation housing SCP-939 is strongly discouraged for this reason. Prey is usually killed with a single bite to the cranium or neck; bite forces have been measured in excess of 35 MPa. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: '''SCP-939, With Many Voices '''Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity, Endothermic Pack-based Predators. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced hearing), Vocal Replication (Can imitate a humans speech and voice perfectly, even without hearing them speak), Minor Mind Manipulation (SCP-939 exhales an Amnestic (referred to as "AMN-C227") that causes temporary anterograde amnesia, inhibiting memory formation for the duration of exposure and for an average of 30 minutes after the exposure, and that causes disorientation and mild hallucinations when the exposure ends). Attack Potency: Wall level (Its prey are usually killed with a single bite to the cranium or neck. They can bite with a force of 35 Megapascals pounds per square inch, this would make their bite force 7.58 times stronger than the one of a Great white shark and 1.32 times stronger than the one of a Saltwater Crocodile) Speed: Normal human Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Unknown, likely Wall level Stamina: High Range: 'Standard melee range 'Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least average (SCP-939 is rather intelligent, using both its ability to lure prey with its voice replication and AMN-C227 to develop an efficient strategy for hunting humans.) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vocal Replication: '''SCP-939 has the ability to copy and imitate Human speech, despite not having heard an individual speak, and has been documented mimicking the vocalizations of other species. *'AMN-C227: SCP-939 exhales AMN-C227, which causes temporary anterograde amnesia for the duration of and for 30 minutes after the exposure to AMN-C227. After exposure ends, disorientation and mild hallucinations will occur Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: SCP-3199 (SCP Foundation) SCP-3199's Profile (9-B versions and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Monsters Category:Internet Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Species Category:Enhanced Senses Users